


walk me through the storm

by Love_Always_Wins



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, idk what this is, let me know, this may be horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Always_Wins/pseuds/Love_Always_Wins
Summary: just a little drabble in which Evie is afraid of thunder and Mal is there to help her through it





	walk me through the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. So I noticed that the Malvie/Mevie fanfiction page hasn't been updated in I think a week now, do I decided to change that. I wrote this in half-an-hour and only did a brief editing of it, so it more-than-likely contains some errors, so sorry for that. Anyways hope you enjoy this short little piece.

A loud _boom_ is what startled Evie out of her dreamless sleep, she immediately sat up, her locks of blue flying around her before she fell back to rest her head on her pillow. It her sleepy state, she hadn’t realized how or why she’d woken up, and was to tired to try and figure it out, so her eyes soon fell shut again. For a minute or two, the room was silent, the only sounds were her soft breathing and her slow heart rate as she began to drift back into the realm of sleep.

Just as she fell asleep again however, she heard it again, and her heartbeat skipped a beat before thumping wildly in her chest. She knew what it was this time, and her thoughts were only confirmed when she heart it again, followed by a streak of light that crossed the window just beside her bed. Now that she knew what had startled her awake, she curled herself up into a ball and threw the covers over her head, not even caring if it messed up her perfect waves of blue that never had a hair out of place.

Evie grew up on the Isle of the Lost, and had seen some horrible gruesome things. She didn’t scare easily. But there was one thing, one thing that never failed to terrify her. It was completely ridiculous really, it was just a noise. She had listened to her mother stomping about their castle tearing things down, yelling at her for not wearing enough makeup and so much more, for ten years, but this terrified her way more than her mother ever did. She didn’t know why, or how, maybe it was something that happened in her childhood that her brain had kept hidden from her because it knew she couldn’t handle it, but for whatever reason, _thunder_ never failed to scare Evie to no end.

She felt the tears before she’d even realized they’d fallen, and as the storm continued to rage on outside, they fell even faster, and she tightened her grip around the covers, as if being buried under them would somehow make the noise go away. But it didn’t. She didn’t even know how long she’d been there, it could have been a minute, or several hours, but at that moment, she couldn’t tell time, everything was frozen, the only things that existed were her and the thunder.

That was until she heard another loud bang, a different one this time, and it just so happened to come from inside her dorm room. It was the sound of the door being flung open so hard that it hit the wall, and it startled Evie out of her timeless state. Though everything was moving in slow motion, at least now it was moving. Evie stayed still, but the tears had stopped, and she was holding her breath, waiting to see what would happen next.

“...Evie...” Now Evie’s heart was hammering in her chest for a completely _different_ reason. At first, she didn’t move, didn’t say anything, just sat there, under the covers, seemingly lifeless. Then she heard the footsteps coming closer and closer, until she could hear them loud and clear, signalling they had stopped in front of her bed. Then the mattress dipped, as they sat down, and that was when Evie—slowly and carefully—lifted down the covers to reveal her tear-stained, puffy-red-eyed, swollen-lips, state.

When her face was fully uncovered, the first thing she saw was beautiful jade-green eyes staring back at her, her purple hair falling over her shoulders in waves, and full lips, pulled into a frown of concern. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful girl Evie had ever seen, but she was looking at Evie—despite her horrid state—like _she_ was the beautiful one.

For a few seconds, the two were lost in each other in each other, but then another round of rumbles from outside had Evie’s attention and she immediately cupped her ears with her hands as her eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to block everything out. Almost instantly after her actions, she felt two arms close around her and pull her into a tight hold. And for a second, just for a split second, she wasn’t afraid anymore. But again, only for a second, because than another thunder clap came and she squeaked before hiding her face in the crook of the other girl’s neck.

“Mal...” Evie chocked, fighting back another round of tears, and Mal wordlessly held onto the blue-haired princess even tighter, letting her know she was there and wasn’t going anywhere. She had been in the art studio working on a new piece when she first heard the thunder, and she had instantly dropped her paintbrush and ran back to the dorm she shared with the girl in her arms, knowing how afraid she was of the sound. Though it had only been about 5-10 minutes since the storm had started, she knew it would have felt like forever to Evie, not knowing how time worked when she got like this.

“I’m right here E.” She comforted her, before pulling away slightly so she could look into the red-brown eyes she loved so much. “How about we lie down, yeah? It’ll be more comfortable.” She suggested softly, and Evie simply nodded.

So the two laid down, Evie’s head resting against Mal’s chest, as Mal’s chin rested atop her head. Every time thunder hit, Evie would jump, or come in closer to Mal, or pull away, or many other different things, but each time Mal would calm her down, running her hands threw her blue hair, or whispering softly to her, or pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. And before either of them knew it, the storm had passed and it was just them, laying there together.

Then the embarrassment crept in on Evie and she slowly pulled away from the embrace just enough to look up into Mal’s eyes. White teeth met red plump lips before Evie began to speak, “I’m sorry M, I just-” she didn’t even get to finish her apology before to soft pink lips crashed against hers, and all thoughts went out the window.

When Mal pulled back, she pressed their foreheads together and let her eyes close as a content sigh escaped her lips. “Don’t you _dare_ apologize Evie, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Mal told her firmly.

Evie didn’t even have the energy to argue, as she lowered her head so it once again rested on Mal’s chest. “Can we… can we just go to sleep now?” She asked, eyes already closing, and voice beginning to fill with drowsiness.

Mal chuckled lightly as she brought her arms to rest around Evie’s waist. “Yeah, E… get some rest, I love you.”

Evie hummed tiredly as she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Mal’s steady heartbeat. Maybe she didn’t know where or how she got this fear of thunder, but she knew that Mal would always be there to get her threw it. So she didn’t have to worry anymore, she would always have Mal to fall back on when she was hurt or worried. Whether it was about a storm, school, or anything else, Evie would always have Mal there for her, even if it was just something as simple as being by her side to get her though a storm.

“I love you too M… you really are amazing” she murmured before, once again, letting herself be completely taken over by sleep.


End file.
